1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general automotive doors, and more particularly, to automotive doors of a type which is equipped with a window pane lifter mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior art
In automotive doors, there is usually installed a window pane lifter mechanism. One of the doors of such type is shown in VOLUME-578 of SERVICE MANUAL (Page B-30) issued from NISSAN MOTOR CO., LTD. June, 1987.
The window pane lifter mechanism of this door comprises guide rails connected through bolts to an inner panel of the door, guide rollers slidably engaged with the guide rails and carrying thereon a window pane, and a power device secured through bolts to the inner panel to drive the window panel upward and downward along the guide rails. After the door is assembled, inspection and adjustment of the window pane lifter mechanism are carried out.
However, such inspection and adjustment are troublesome. In fact, the adjustment of the lifter mechanism has been carried out by loosening the bolts, moving the parts to right positions and refastening the bolts, using the outer panel of the door as a position reference member. In fact, numerous bolts are employed for tightly connecting the window pane lifter mechanism to the door proper.
Furthermore, since the adjustment of the window pane lifter mechanism has been carried out with respect to only the position of the outer panel, the positional relationship between the window pane and the inner panel and that between the window pane and an interior member of the door have not been assured.